


Modern Knight

by greensilverserpent, Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: People in the eye of the public are never what you expect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-08-23 12:06pm to 12:32pm  
Creation: 2019-08-23 01:17pm to 01:22pm  
Inspiration: The first four lines are from Sora_Tadano from 2017. The rest somehow found a place right behind them.

When they had met for the first time Sanada had been surprised to learn that Yukimura Seiichi seemed cold as ice. Yukimura's books were full of emotion that touched the male's heart and yet the author was distant. He had not smiled a single, real smile the whole time. The gap between Sanada's imagination and reality left him completely confused.

It was later that day that Sanada learned of Yukimura's dislike for crowds.

Though the word dislike turned into a huge understatement. If you looked for it, you could actually see Yukimura's relieved sigh as soon as he turned away, facing a direction with much less people. The seating arrangement - right in the middle of the room - had to be his worst fear brought alive.

Sanada shook his head. Whoever his agent was, that one was clearly doing a terrible job. 

The fair was going to run for two additional days and by now Sanada could only hope to talk to the author alone somehow - or what counted as alone around here. For now, he would content himself by staying in the background. Watching and waiting.

Sanada's chance, surprisingly, came that same night. 

He was taking a walk in a more secluded area behind the pools when he found Yukimura on a park bench, illuminated only by star light and no guard in sight.

''Good evening.''

''Good evening.''

The author eyed him for long moments.

''Haven't you been one of my visitors this morning?''

Sanada's brow rose. That sounded more like an exhibit than a human being.

''Yes, though I'd rather go with a different term.''

Yukimura laughed. Sweet and real.

''You're a unique one, aren't you? Most of my fans couldn't care less, least of all would they try to correct me.''

''I value people more than status. ''

Yukimura's smile grew. 

''You're rather interesting. Maybe you should write books in my stead.''

''No. Besides, I always find your books fascinating as well as interesting. As for the book-writing itself…'' 

Sanada couldn't help a sigh.

''I did try once, like many other people, but found myself too attached to detail.''

''That could be a problem, I have to admit.''

A low, rumbling sound could be heard and Yukimura blushed.

''Forgive me. I seem to have forgone dinner and was even too late for room service when I looked at the clock.''

Sanada tried to weigh his next words carefully, lest he cut this conversation short, but then decided to 'go with the flow' as one of his friends would call it.

''There's a small restaurant down the road, open 24/7. I'm sure it's not crowded anymore at this hour.''

Yukimura bit his lip. This one was not only unique but almost frightfully observant. And observant meant danger, at least in his profession. No matter how attractive the speaker. But then he nodded, trying to inject a bit of humor and not really sure how much truth would seep into his next words himself.

''You'll protect me, right?''

Sanada smiled.

''Always.''

Being given a hand up Yukimura swiped a few bits of dirt off his clothes then turned to face his companion. 

''Just to not be remiss, I'm Yukimura Seiichi. Nice to meet you.''

''Sanada Genichirou. Likewise.''


	2. Epilogue

''That table will be moved to the wall over there, the solid one.''

''But it's already where it's supposed to be. Where his adoring fans can best pay homage to their hero and…''

''The table will be moved to the wall. And his fans will line up just like they do with other authors.''

''But my concept is unique.''

''Then think about why.''

''But… I'm his agent! I get to say how things are going to be done!''

''You are his agent but you are also doing a very poor job - still, I might add. And Yukimura will get that table at the wall. End of story.''

Soft laughter could be heard and soon a melodic voice asked: ''Protecting me again, Genichirou?''

Sanada smiled.

''Always.''


End file.
